11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgius of the Rainbow
Georgius of the Rainbow (虹のゲオルギウス Niji no Georugiusu) is the leader of the Punishment Squad and a Saint of the Holy Office of Index. He is the main character of Before Story arc. Appearance Georgius is extremely tall, nearly as much as Samson. He has white hair and a thick beard, which used to be blond in color, and blue eyes, giving the impression of an old lion. He is dressed in a full-body Index uniform, designed solely for the top Saint of the organization. His necklace, belt, shoulder and instep armor plates are golden both in color and, apparently, in material. Intriguingly, he is the one with simplest clothing in the squad, despite his status as its leader. Personality Georgius usually looks strict, but has a relaxing attitude toward people. He can be cold and ruthless at times but will try to keep everyone out of harm's way if possible. Actually, he is rather clumsy with the others people in daily life while he is very expertise at work. However, his desire from killing Lieselotte and accomplishing his mission seems to be stronger and would do anything for it, even if he must unwillingly sacrifice his comrades in the process. He showed being kind and open-minded toward people who have different beliefs, an attitude which leads Johanna to think him as a threat for the catholicism, which leads her to give him the mission as he could probably die. He loves Misao, but hesitates to admit it, and shows his feelings rarely, making him rather awkward in love. The other person whom he's the closest with is Samson, his best friend. He also enjoys reading very much and he is a faithful believer. Biography Georgius is the top Saint of Index. To normal people, he was known as Sant Jordi, a knight who defeated an evil dragon to save a princess. Yukiko Hirohara seemed to be the only one who noticed Sant Jordi and Georgius of the Rainbow were the same person, however. Georgius met Misao Kusakabe at some time around 1936 when he was looking for external power to support Index in the future. In 1945, Georgius and other Saints was sent by Index to Ayamegaoka to eliminate Index's top priority threat, Lieselotte Werckmeister. Her overwhelming power forced him to use the forbidden spell Contract of the Rainbow, which successfully sealed Lieselotte away, but at the cost of Georgius' life. Plot Battle in London In 1942, Georgius arrived at London at the request of England to exterminate Crom Cruach, the evil black dragon which was mindlessly raging in the city. He told the people to let him handle it alone, since it was too dangerous for ordinary people to stand against the dragon. Georgius approached the dragon and used a lot of elemental spells to intercept it while the air force's bombardment supported him, but people died. His attacks were fierce but it did not harm the dragon very much. Knowing that damage to the city would only escalate if he continued that way, Georgius used a wind spell to take him to the clock tower, the highest point where he would be the closest to the dragon. There, he started chanting Arcus Pactum, his most powerful spell to kill the dragon. Sensing the threat, the dragon quickly closed in on the Saint, it released a black breath, which inflicted a curse upon its prey. Georgius ignored the curse and blast the dragon with Arcus Pactum. Taking the full brunt of the attack, the dragon disintegrated immediately. After the spell was complete, the clock tower collapsed, almost buried Georgius alive if it was not for his strength. Waking up from his concussion, he was in a near-death since the spell had consumed too much of his magical power and the curse was also ravaging his body from inisde out. While he was waiting for death however, Misao Kusakabe appeared and offer him her blood, which had demonic power in it to save him. Georgius refused at first since it would be a lie to continue living after executing a certain-death spell, but Misao didn't listen to him and gave him the blood mouth-to-mouth, saving him afterward. She told him from that point onward, they were connected by a tight bond that could never be severed. Battle of Ayame Hill Before the War A few years after the battle with the black dragon, which had put a great toll on Georgius, he was summoned by the pope Johanna. She informed him that the strongest witch in Europe Lieselotte Werckmeister had set sail and arrived in Japan. Although the reason was unknown, both of them concluded that Lieselotte had gone all the way to Japan to set up a magic formation of great scale, perhaps the greatest the world had ever seen. Johanna asked Georgius if he could do anything about it, but Georgius knew that she meant him to use Arcus Pactum, the only method of defeating Lieselotte, to stop the witch's plan. Despite this, he agreed to take on the mission. In the few days before setting out to the sea, Georgius discussed the mission with his comrades, Samson of the War Hammer and Misao. While Georgius let Samson took on the job since it was his duty as a comrade and a friend, Georgius refused to let Misao go along, claiming she did not need to intertwine her fate with his. Misao however, said that she would travel with him back to her home country, no matter what the cost. As Georgius and his subordinates set out to Japan, they had to pass through many countries, since the World War II was preventing them from carelessly approaching Japan. With that opportunity, he went to Shanghai to get more information since China used to be invaded by Japan. Unexpectedly, the only person he could ask was none other than Fu Manchu, one of Lieselotte's colleague. While claiming he knew everything about Lieselotte's plan, he was not too fond of telling Georgius the details. Putting up with the criminal boss's attitude, Georgius managed to persuade him into giving out the information, although the criminal told him to try to laugh and enjoy the trip since it would be the last he ever made. Final Contract of the Rainbow Upon his arrival to Ayame Hill, Japan, Georgius witnessed an eerie scene: the whole area was enclosed in a red Specialized Bounded Field and thick of Larva. With the help of Misao's shikigami, as others spells didn't work, Georgius was able to find Lieselotte at the center of the Specialized Bounded Field, waiting for the completion of her world-destroying spell. Even by just looking, he realized that Lieselotte was too much of an opponent for his squad to handle. But when Sebastianus asked him if they had a chance of winning, he said 'yes' and ordered everyone to fight in group to hold the witch back while he charged Arcus Pactum. When everyone had left for their own battle, Georgius connected his subordinates' life to his spell and erected six towers to temporarily stop Lieselotte's spell. In the mean time, he combined Arcus Pactum with a crystal prison to seal Lieselotte away. During the process, the towers fell one by one, and Georgius cursed his own helplessness until there was only two left. Lieselotte found Georgius before he was able to complete Arcus Pactum, but she made a mistake by letting Misao alive and was stopped, which effectively bought Georgius more time to execute the spell while Misao fought against her. With Misao at his aid, Georgius fully chanted Arcus Pactum and released it upon Lieselotte, sealing her in seven realities. However, he finally had to pay the price of using the spell; Misao was unable to give him her blood and Georgius was also beyond saving. Unknown to him however, Misao used her shikigami to bind Georgius' soul into the Larvae in the Specialized Bounded Field, making him the Black Knight Avaritia. Relationships Misao Kusakabe: They met first in London. Misao followed him and watched his battle against Crom Cruach, the dragon which threatened the town. When Georgius defeated it and waited for the death, having used Arcus Pactum, Misao saved him, although a bit forcefully, and later followed him to Vatican. She participated in the battle of Ayame Hill willingly, to help him and his subordinates. The two of them won against Lieselotte, but Georgius died in her arms afterward. After the battle, she revived him as Avaritia. It is revealed that Georgius loved her too, but simply hesitated to admit it, as he saw himself as unfitting because of the fact that he wouldn't live for long and always wanted her to lead another happy life away from him, and he is showed at times cold toward her. Samson of the War Hammer: Samson is a good friend and one of the most trustworthy comrades of Georgius, a bit in a brotherly like way. Georgius introduced him to Index, giving him something to believe in. The two of them share the same point of view of the world. Later he followed him to Asia, to Fu Manchu's place, and to Ayame Hill. Samson also supports his relationship with Misao, but Georgius does not seem aware of Samson's actual feelings to her. Johanna: Johanna is the one who sent Georgius on mission, in order to interrupt Lieselotte's Hell Fall in Japan. Georgius accepted, but he had doubt on her real intentions, wondering why she sent him in mission on suicide purpose as implied in his talk with Samson. It is suggested that Johanna's reasons were because of the fact that Georgius became a threat for Catholicism in general, as he was the most powerful Saint and was too open-minded, being able to accept everyone else regardless of the origins their belief. Fu Manchu: Georgius seems cautious towards him, as he was an old member of Thule, and does not understand why he does nothing to stop her. They interacted once in the story, and that's Fu Manchu who gave him information about Lieselotte's plan of destruction, but just because Fu Manchu found him interesting. Lieselotte Werckmeister: Georgius, as his Black Knight's counterpart, has a deep hatred for Lieselotte, and would do anything to stop her, even if he must sacrifice his comrades. He is the one who imprisoned her in the end, even though the spell killed him. Powers&Abilities Georgius is the most powerful of the Fourteen Saints of Index. According to Shiori Momono, his power even far surpasses the previous Georgius, which enabled him to keep the rank of number one for over half a century. He is capable of high-speed chanting and can execute forbidden spells, which are usually impossible for normal magi. Index replaced his true body with an artificial one to increase his magic capacity. In addition, considering the fact that Georgius is also from Shiori's family line, he has the ability to read at an incredible speed and memorize the contents of books after reading them only once. Gallery File:11eyes RF Georgius CG3.jpg Trivia *Georgius is the eldest amongst all the members. *Georgius is the third person in the world of 11eyes to be described as having the appearance of a lion. The other two are Walter Dietrich and Verard. *Although Georgius is related to Shiori and Benedictus, the three of them aren't linked by the blood. **He has a lot of similarities with Shiori. The two like reading a lot, and they can memorize their contents easily. *It is unknown if he has a Francine body like her, as he has an artificial body. **Ironically, while Georgius' family line is known for their lack of eyeballs, Georgius is the only example of this. Other members in the series (Ursula, Benedictus and Scholastica) have the curse at much more severe levels. *In the anime, during the part where the apostles becomes Black Knights, Georgius' silhouette is quite similar to his game appearance. *InShiori After Story, Georgius made a very brief appareance during Shiori's flashbacks. *In the anime, the dragon Crom Cruach is named "Georgius" according to Lieselotte, and possesses the power to destroy all devils from the world, which could imply that the Crom Cruach in the anime is different from the game. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Index Category:Traditional mages Category:Before Story's protagonists Category:Male characters